warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacrifice I
Synopsis Callisto emerges from the hole-between worlds where Hercules had trapped her in a previous episode. Xena and Gabrielle watch a ceremony from behind a rock, too far away to hear the words of the priest. Gabrielle is searching for a friend, Seraphin, who has joined this "cult." Seraphin appears; she is placed upon high and will soon be skewered as a sacrifice. Whoosh! The chakram saves the girl, slicing through the spear the priest holds. Xena and Gabrielle fight with the worshipers. Seraphin is taken away, and Xena gives chase. Callisto appears in front of her, holding a priest, whom she kills. She laughs, then disappears. Xena and Gabrielle track Seraphin. Xena has a little talk with Ares. They think the cult is worshiping Callisto. The cult group begins worshiping again, and the sacrifice girl comes out, only it's Xena dressed up. She attacks the worshipers. Callisto appears, and she and Xena cross swords. She throws a godly-fireball at Xena and Ares takes the impact, pushing Xena away. He and Callisto have words. Gabrielle keeps Seraphin from returning to the priests. Xena realizes that the goddess they are worshiping, preparing for a "rebirth" of, is not Callisto, but Hope, the goddess of Dahak. Gabrielle talks to Seraphin, who convinces Gabrielle she was wrong about Hope because no child of Gabrielle's could be all evil. Callisto talks to this blob/cocoon, which is Hope. Ares goes to get warlords to raise an army. A flaming vision appears to him. A priest speaks to Hope for Callisto, and learns that Callisto wants oblivion as her reward for helping Hope. Xena goes to the cave where Aunty Callisto is watching over "her child" and Callisto and Xena fight. Xena runs outside and Callisto follows. She throws a fireball at Xena, and Xena bounces it around until it landslides on top of Callisto. Xena goes to kill Hope, but Ares stops her. He takes Hope to the Halls of War to protect her (I'm sorry, but I didn't quite understand this part and I "hope" somebody explains it to me.) He tells Hope he forgives her for killing Strife and then tells her to do something about Xena. Hope sends a bunch of villagers after Xena; they pummel her pretty good because she won't kill them, but she gets Gabrielle and Seraphin away. Xena goes to scout ahead. Gabrielle tells Seraphin that she loves Hope, sending Seraphin to warn her daughter that Xena is trying to kill her. Xena reappears and says Gabrielle almost had her convinced that she still loves Hope, but Gabrielle says no, she realizes she is evil. They follow Seraphin to the Halls of War. Xena tells Gabrielle to wait outside. Ares takes Gabrielle to see the Three Fates. He says he is calling in the debt Gabrielle owes him from when he sent her to Chin ahead of Xena. If Xena kills Hope, Xena's lifeline will be cut and Xena will die. Xena enters the Halls of War and fights with the hooded priest-dudes. Seraphin worships the cocoon. The head priest runs her through, and she pulls herself to the cocoon and wipes blood on Hope (apparently Hope needs her blood to finish metamorphosis). Xena is about to run Hope through when Gabrielle jumps and knocks her aside. Everybody stops and watches as Hope emerges from her cocoon. Callisto appears to watch. Hope looks exactly like Gabrielle. Callisto bursts out laughing. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Kevin Smith as Ares * Hudson Leick as Callisto * Jeremy Curry as Warlord * Elizabeth Pendergrast as Atropos * Samantha Adriaanse as Clotho * Bret Rudnick as low paid worshiper * Micaela Daniel as Lachesis * Jodie Rimmer as Seraphin * Stephen Ure as Werfner Background information and notes * The character of Werfner was based on Gollum, from The Lord of the Rings. Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer No Pulsing Cocoons were harmed during the production of this motion picture. What was witnessed was purely a re-enactment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3